


It Might Just Come True

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: They owe so much to Henry, and what he sacrificed for their freedom.Set some time afterBe Careful.





	It Might Just Come True

This late fall was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Susie had been. It made the house a bit chilly, and ever so often the heater would kick on. Yet, Allison loved every sensation.    
  
Like many mornings, she had someone in bed with her. The former Searchers hadn’t quite been ready to not be a collective. While two out of the five that remained were lovers, and another two had found comfort in each other, the fifth often seeked out Allison.    
  
Dee was young, and seemed to have adopted Allison as a mother. Allison thought of him as the son she and Susie might have had, if they’d been allowed to live as they wanted to, and if they’d prayed hard enough for the impossible.    
  
Some days, Allison thought she was moving on. Today was one of those days. Allison sat up in bed, stretching. She smiled down at Dee.   
  
“Good morning.” Allison mumbled, greeting Dee, and the day at large. Dee gave her a sleepy smile, only half awake, and pulled away from her, so she could get out of bed. Allison pulled the covers back over Dee, who curled on himself, and yawning, left her room.    
  
She could tell she’d overslept a little, but it couldn't be too late for breakfast. Henry wasn’t pushy like that. Henry understood that sometimes nightmares kept them awake far too late into the morning.    
  
Allison didn’t expect Grant to be alone in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Still, it wasn’t unsurprising. Even weeks ago, this would have been jarring, scary even, but Grant had made so much process recently. He was talking a bit more, and he no longer spent all his days hiding, or stuck to Henry like glue, with no inbetween.   
  
“Hello, Allie!” Grant spoke, turning away from the stove and waving.    
  
“Good to see you, Grant.”    
  
She grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate beside the stove, and ruffled Grant’s hair with her free hand. The fact that Grant stood up taller so he could lean into the touch meant so much to her, and to his progress. Grant wasn’t ‘fixed', and there was no way he could be, but he was learning to trust again.    
  
Grant severed them both breakfast, and they were chatting a little, Allison making up most of the conversation, when Jack walked in. Usually he wasn’t alone, his friend trailing behind him like a lost puppy, yet he was this time.    
  
“Henry’s still sleeping.” Jack mentioned, while grabbing his own plate of food. “He needs the rest, honestly. I think he’s still catching up on what he lost at the studio.”   
  
“Yes.” Grant said, but there was an implication of more words. After all this time, he didn’t even need to try saying them. Everyone had grown accustomed to interpreting his tone and his body language.    
  
“We should do something for him. He’s already done so much for us.” Jack and Grant nodded along with Allison’s suggestion.    
  
“I don’t think anything measures up to what he’s done for us.” Jack pointed out, “ I know I’ve been trying to pay my due these last few months, but I think he deserves something big.”    
  
“Food?” Grant suggested, most likely meaning a big dinner, leading into a movie night. “Not enough.” Grant added afterwards. “But it’s something.”    
  
“Presents would be in order too. There’s some cool things in comic advertisements. We could order those. I don’t know how though.” It probably would be their only choice. Towns and cities were too overwhelming for something as stressful as shopping, especially after thirty years of change. They were too far from town, anyways. Something Allison was thankful for, or else they might try and justify the trek.    
  
“That costs money, and we only have Henry’s money.”    
  
That dashed any lingering plans for buying Henry presents.    
  
“Guess we’ll have to make our gifts to him. But we’re doing this, right?”    
  
“I think we are.”    
  
It was decided. They were going to do something for the man who had saved them. Not because they necessarily had to, but because they wanted to, and it was what Henry needed for all he had done and lost for them all.


End file.
